To determine if lower CD4 counts are a risk factor for impaired adrenal function in adults. To determine what infectious and pharmacologic histories are associated with an increased risk of adrenal insufficiency than do age and CD4 matched patients with CD4 matched controls. To determine whether children with HIV have a higher incidence of adrenal insufficiency than do age matched HIV negative children.